


The Pizza Fic

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why must I embrace all that is Hawaiian?" Danny asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Fic

Danny waves a hand at Steve's pizza. "I can't believe I'm sitting at the same table with--with this."

"Get over it." Steve grins as he leans back in his chair, raising his beer to his lips.

"Get over it? Seriously? Get over it?" Danny's expression is one of affronted dignity. "No, I will not get over it."

"If you weren't such a pain in the ass about it, we could have gotten just one pie and gone half and half with the toppings," Steve reminds him, "but no--"

"No way is your fruity blasphemy going to share a crust with my pizza." Danny regards Steve's pizza warily, then closes the lid over his own half-eaten pie, as if the pineapple bits might attack without warning.

Steve can't resist sliding his box closer to Danny's, just to see that exasperated, put-upon look on Danny's face. Because Danny's fun that way. Steve supposes that it's childish of him to keep pushing Danny's buttons but Danny's buttons are just so damn pushable.

"Get over it," Danny mutters, shaking his head. He takes another drink of his beer. "I have yet to get over having to live and work on this god-forsaken island."

Steve nods sympathetically. "I get how this is a nightmare for you--blue skies, wide open beaches, palm trees--"

"Batshit crazy co-workers," Danny adds.

Steve points his beer bottle at Danny. "I'm telling Kono you said that."

"Please don't," Danny says quickly.

Steve pulls another slice of his pie free. "Think of it this way. You like pineapple, right?"

"No. I don't." Danny folds his arms over his chest. Which Steve thoroughly appreciates, since it pulls Danny's button-down shirt tight across his shoulders.

"Yes you do," Steve says. "I've seen you eat it."

"Okay, fine. It's all right, I suppose," Danny says.

"And you like ham."

"Of course I like ham." Danny spreads his arms. "Who doesn't like ham?"

"So what's so wrong with it here?" With a flourish of his hands, Steve indicates the pizza slice sitting on his place. "Pineapple. And ham. You put pineapple on a ham when you bake it, right?"

"See, it's that line of reasoning that makes it impossible to explain it to you. I like chocolate chip cookies, but I'm not going to put them on my pizza." Danny picks up a crust from his plate and takes a bite of it.

Steve frowns. "Danny, don't be ridiculous. Cookies are dessert."

"That's not the point--why won't you just let it go?" Danny pushes back in his chair, gets up and heads toward Steve's fridge. "Why must I embrace all that is Hawaiian? Please, explain that to me."

"Because."

"Because?" Danny asks, eyebrows rising. "Is that the best you can come up with? Because? Come on, even Gracie can do better than that."

"Because you're living here now, okay?" Steve says.

"Tell me something I don't know." Danny pulls refrigerator door open. "Need another beer?"

Steve nods, then watches shamelessly as Danny leans over and roots around for the beers, because damn it, Danny's ass is a thing a beauty, it truly is. He manages to tear his eyes away just as Danny straightens up, a bottle of beer in each hand.

"You're running low, babe." Danny closes the refrigerator door with a bump of his hip.

Steve blinks at the hip action. It's captivating, the way Danny's hips move. And now he's afraid he's stared a little too long, because Danny's watching him with curious eyes, head cocked to one side. Steve's cheeks grow warm as he turns away, fussing with his napkin, wiping his fingers with it and crumbling it up into a ball. "That's because you drank it all," he says inanely.

"That's because I bought it, remember?" Danny slides back into his seat across from Steve and slides a beer over to him.

"No," Steve lies, twisting open his beer and taking a long drink. Steadier now, he continues his mission. "The pizza. I'm just saying that if you've never tasted it, you have no basis upon which to dislike it. You need to try new things."

"Again, with the pizza." Danny shakes his head. "I just know, okay? It has so many levels of wrong, there's no way I will like it."

"Nope. That's not going to fly. Here," Steve holds his slice up. "Take a bite."

"No." Danny recoils in disgust.

"Just one bite," Steve insists, "and I'll never bug you about it again."

Danny folds his arms across his chest, chin jutting forward. "I'm not going to like it."

"If you don't like it, you can spit it out at me. Come on, Danny, just one taste." Danny's stubborn face is irresistible, and Steve finds himself reaching across the table and waving the slice under Danny's nose.

"You are completely ridiculous, you know that?" Danny frowns, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Come on, Danny," Steve coaxes. "You know you want to."

"Oh my god, if it will shut you up, then fine. Give me that." Danny unfolds his arms and takes hold of Steve's hand, fingers curling around Steve's wrist to hold it steady. His touch is firm yet gentle as he sinks his teeth into the slice of pie.

Danny doesn't let go as he chews, expression growing thoughtful. He swallows, then licks his lips and Steve leans closer as he watches. "Well?"

Danny scowls, releasing his hold on Steve's wrist. His fingertips seem to linger on the inside of Steve's wrist, gliding over sensitive skin and Steve draws in a sharp breath, hoping like hell Danny doesn't notice.

"You liked it," Steve says.

"I didn't dislike it," Danny admits, shoulders slumping.

Steve grins triumphantly. "Told you it was good."

"I hate it when you do this. Now my whole world is turned upside down." Danny looks downright sulky as he eyes what remains of Steve's pizza.

"You liked it," Steve repeats, taking bite of his slice. He feels unreasonably proud. "You like Hawaiian pizza."

"It is not pizza. More like pizza's distant cousin." Danny opens his beer. "A vaguely pizza-like food item."

"If that's what it takes for you to accept that you like it, then you can call it anything you like."

"I didn't say I liked it, I said I didn't dislike it. There's a difference," Danny points out.

He's starting to sound petulant and Steve can't help laughing.

"What?" Danny asks. "You find this amusing, breaking down my strongly held beliefs?"

Steve nods. "Think of this way. I'm broadening your horizons. Expanding your world view."

"Ever think that maybe I like my horizons right where they are?"

"Nope." Steve finishes his slice in two bites, then gets up and brings his box with the remaining two slices over to the counter. "Want me to wrap these up for you, so you can take them home? A little midnight snack?"

He glances over his shoulder, grinning at Danny and maybe he's feeling unreasonably smug but already he's making plans for Danny and Danny's surfboard.

"Oh, you're a laugh a minute." Danny rises and joins Steve at the kitchen counter, pointedly placing his pizza box on top of Steve's, pushing it shut. He shoulders Steve out of the way. "Excuse me, Steven."

Steve shoulders right back in and Danny laughs. It's a genuine laugh, surprisingly high pitched and almost giggly, such a sharp contrast to his usual demeanor and as always, Steve finds it pretty damn adorable.

"I just need the aluminum foil," Steve explains, reaching past Danny to open a drawer, his arm brushing against Danny's chest but Danny doesn't move away.

"No, no, I need the foil." Danny tries to snatch the roll from Steve's hand, but ends up grabbing Steve's forearm instead. He twists around as Steve tries to pull his hand free and Steve laughs, because when Danny gets silly like this it's impossible not to laugh right with him.

Danny ends up between Steve and the counter, hand still wrapped firmly around Steve's arm. He tilts his head back so he can look Steve in the eye and Steve knows he should back off now. Their bodies are touching, thigh to thigh, hip to sort-of hip, and he can feel the heat of Danny's skin through the layers of cotton and yeah, Steve's going to move away, any minute now.

But Danny's not moving. Or pushing Steve back. He's just staring up at Steve, eyes crinkling as he grins. "Know what I think?" Danny asks, as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

Steve shakes his head, intrigued.

"I think maybe I don't like where my horizons are. That I should expand them a bit." Danny rests a hand on Steve's shoulder and reaches up to kiss Steve, right on the lips.

The roll of foil tumbles from Steve's hand as he leans down into the kiss, reveling in the softness of Danny's lips and this, this is a surprise, pretty much the best surprise ever.

Danny pulls back. "Hmmm. Not bad."

"Not bad?" Steve echoes.

"I didn't hate it." Danny's grin is sly and sweet as he moves a hand up over Steve's arm, fingers tracing the outline of a tattoo.

"You didn't hate it," Steve says and he's grinning now, too. "I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't hate it."

Steve presses in for another kiss, and it grows into a series of brief kisses, one after another, kisses that become a little rougher as Danny presses close, his body warm and solid, broad shoulders that feel so damn good as Steve runs his hands up over and then around the back of Danny's neck, holding him steady and jesus, Danny's mouth--Steve is never going to get enough of it.

The kissing starts to turn good and dirty, Danny giving as good as he gets and then Danny breaks it off, pressing his face against Steve's neck and taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Okay, okay, this is even better than I thought it would be."

"Yeah." Steve nuzzles the side of Danny's neck, making Danny shiver against him and oh yeah, it's going to be fun finding all sorts of new buttons to push. "Even better than the pizza?"

"Not pizza. Pizza- _like_ , there's a difference." Danny glares up at Steve and pokes Steve's chest with a finger. "Oh, why am I even bothering, when I can kiss you instead?"

And he does just that.


End file.
